


Last words

by Orlha



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, F/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlha/pseuds/Orlha
Summary: It’s a bit ironic, Genma realised. He was on a mission with the world greatest healer, the one who literally had killed a goddess, who punched holes in mountains. His job hadn’t been to protect her because who could protect her? His job had been to make sure she didn’t burn herself out trying to save everyone.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 7
Kudos: 129





	Last words

It’s a bit ironic, Genma realised. He was on a mission with the world greatest healer, the one who literally had killed a goddess, who punched holes in mountains. His job hadn’t been to protect her because who could protect her? His job had been to make sure she didn’t burn herself out trying to save everyone.

It’s a job that his skills were badly under-utilized. Genma didn’t much for that. Any mission with Sakura on it would never need his skills and they didn’t run in the same social circles. If Genma take this job, he would never get to talk to her.

He had always known that this crush he had on Sakura would kill him one day. He hadn’t think it’d be quite literal though.

He coughs, he can feel his lungs giving out even as they struggle for air. Sakura lay beneath him, green chakra spluttering from her fingers. He can’t do anything for her anymore. 

“Don’t you dare die, Genma!” she whispers. Her voice is scratchy. They’re exhausted. When he dies, the seal that is hiding them in the ditch would dissipate. It wouldn’t help her much either.

The fact that he can’t even protect her a little further kills him. 

She’s going to die too. The poison that affected his chakra coils and control was airborne. 

“Genma!” 

Thunder above rumbles and claps, following the lightning. 

Her green eyes are dull, tired. She had stretched herself to the limits, keeping them hours alive even after everyone else had died. Genma palms her face.

Fuck how he loved her. He’s going to die anyway.

How is she so beautiful even with all the scars and grime?

Genma slants his lips over hers. He tastes her tears and almost draws back when she leans forward, her hand pressing him towards her. Her tears fall harder and when they finally draw apart he’s almost out of breath. 

Rain patters down in large, heavy droplets. The ground beneath his elbows softens and he falls to his side, lying next to the woman he loved. As shinobi deaths go, dying beside her, having her to be his last memory isn’t bad. 

His lungs burn, stuttering in his chest for air that it can no longer absorb. 

He’s not sad that his last breath is wasted on a kiss that he had pined for years. He’s sad that he can’t find the air to say the three words he never could say. 

“I wish we had done this earlier,” she says. Her shoulders shudder as her medical chakra finally splutters out. “We could have—”

She pants and like him, have run out of air. 

‘_Gone on dates,’_ she mouths.

_‘I love you,’_ he mouths back.

_‘Me too.’_

Her arms circle him. Genma places his face on her shoulder. 

Their bodies tremble then still.


End file.
